Destiny vs Desire
by PyroChic
Summary: xChap. 3x Rei has an angst life, but things 'finally' start to turn around...or so she thought. Rei
1. Chapter 1

Destiny vs. Desire - Read Me and Etc. (Scroll Down to read Fic)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sailor moon characters. The only thing I do own is the plot. I have no money! Please don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note (AN): Normally I wouldn't want to leave and AN at the top of the page but oh well. I won't repeat that Disclaimer but once so I don't have to repeat it over and over again. I picked out a lot of names and I chose the name from an '8 Ball' with tally's! Weird I know. I will leave an Authors Note at the end of each Chapter. Some would be rather important! Also, I hope you would be honest in the reviews. I would love to have a BETA person. I'm looking out for one.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was raining. Weird for the planet Mars, but it was raining. The princess of Mars was at her window staring beyond the window and Mars it-self. She was staring at the planet that was called Earth. It was a rather interesting and yet a very unusual planet for her. It astound her how Earth accompanied so many elements on their little planet. Then she turned her eyes to the Moon. That put a smile on her face. It was wonder how her princess could fall in love so fast with the Prince Endymion of Earth. It was true love of course. Anyone could tell. It was just a matter of time before he. Rei took her eyes off the sight and to her bubbly friend, Minako, Princess of Venus. She was reading a novel.  
  
"Minako what are you reading? You don't read."  
  
"I do too read. And for your information it's the book of 'How to Love and Be Loved in Return.'"  
  
"Interesting. Though you're a love goddess, shouldn't you already know?"  
  
"Pa'lease Rei. I'm not Ami ya know."  
  
"Never said you were. Just, what is the need to know about how to love and all that nonsense?"  
  
"It's not nonsense Rei. It's truth. And besides, Lord Lucifer never seems to notice me and I'm trying to see what I'm doing wrong."  
  
"Minako, your amazingly beautiful, perky and loads of fun! I'm sure he notices you. He's probably shy."  
  
"Well if he's such a demure guy then what is up with him always exchanging words with the maids?"  
  
"Maybe he wants you to get his attention and show you that he's charming. Maybe he wants you to be jealous. All in all, Lord Lucifer seems like a really nice guy just constrained. I've met him once and from my experience he's too dull for you."  
  
"You've met him before? When did you meet him? Wait! Now I remember! No wait, I don't."  
  
"It was when I was visiting you and you were in the throne room talking to your mother and while I was waiting, I saw him just wondering around the halls and I got bored and said 'hey' to him and then we started to talk." Just before Minako could open her mouth, Rei through her hand in the air. "And I'm sorry but he didn't say anything interesting about you. Like I said before. He's too dull. He wasn't at all interesting during the conversation I had with him and he just made me more bored. You deserve better than that." Minako's face went down then back up with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"You know what, you're right. Lucifer is just too dull! I need someone that I could have loads of fun with! Lord Hesperus. He's cute and more of a night parting person anyways. He notices me! We talk! We have a lot in common!" Minako through her book and raised both arms in the air. "OOOH REI!!! IT'S TRUE LOVE!"  
  
"Minako,"  
  
"Oh my goddess! He's the one! I can't believe-"  
  
"MINAKO!" That caught her attention. Rei shook her head. It was funny how this girl could go from one crush to another. "I really think you need someone a little bit more serious, more mature, someone you could settle down with."  
  
"Oh come off it Rei! We're young! We don't need to be serious just yet! You however are 'too' serious and mature! You need to loosen up! Party! Have fun! So stop babbling about my love affairs. You are the one who has beauty and always declining every chance of love!" Rei wanted to protest, but opening her mouth only let air in and out. Oh, how much she wanted to protest but her bubbly friend was right.  
  
"S-s-so. I don't want to fall in love. I don't believe in it."  
  
"But Reeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Pleeeeeaaaasssseee."  
  
"Please what?" Rei was irritated.  
  
"You've gotta fall in love! Haven't you've ever been in love? What about all those suitors? You're 'empty' without having your loved one."  
  
"How would I be empty?" Rei was confused and irritated by her bubbly friend.  
  
"OK. It's like dealing with geese. You know how on Earth they travel to south in a 'V'? Well, right now you're half of a 'V'. You're a diagonal, a slash or whatever. And your lover holds the other part of the 'V'. So like, geese can't fly unless they're in a 'V' or something like that. You can't live with-out your other half, your other side of the 'V'. Get what I'm saying Rei?"  
  
"........Uh Minako, you really need to do something about that geese and 'V' thing and I don't need to love to live a good life. I like being independent and by myself." It was kind of uneasy to say this but Rei just had to get that love thing of her case.  
  
"Don't you ever get lonely though?"  
  
Rei turned around to face the rainy night of Mars once again. "N-no. Of course not." Minako could barely hear her friend. Rei did fall in love once. Secretly. He was her dream come true. One rainy night, just like this one, she found her prince charming confessing his love to another. After that, she ran and never turned back. She put it all aside. He never knew his feelings for her so it wasn't his fault really. But it's been done and over with.  
  
"Rei, it doesn't matter love goddess or not. I'm your best friend and well, yeah it does matter that I'm the love goddess-"  
  
"Minako, quiet."  
  
*BEEP BEEP!*  
  
"No, no Rei. I'm being serious, I-"  
  
"Rei here."  
  
"Well I know that!"  
  
"Shhh!!! Yeah Ami. ugh really. ok.me and Minako will be there in a sec.bye Ames. *sigh* That was Ami, Minako. She says that Serene is on Earth again, probably visiting 'Prince Endymion' AGAIN. I swear that girl, she's 18 and-and *sigh*. We need to transform and meet Makoto and Ami on 'Earth'."(1)  
  
"Right! But don't think I'm going to let this conversation blow out the window."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rei sighed. Minako was unbelievable. She loved her to death. As they called out their planet names and transformed, they soon transported to Earth. Once Sailor Mars was on ground level, she noticed that Sailor Venus wasn't with her. She called out her name a couple of times. She became worried. It was dark, only the moon was providing her light. She's never been to Earth and Venus was supposed to be her travel guide.  
  
She transformed back into what she was wearing earlier, her lavender nightgown. It was better then her senshi uniform. She would be representing her senshi, planet, the moon, her princess and queen and if something had gone wrong then there could be war between Earth and the moon and it would be her complete fault! It would be better to represent herself as an un-known fellow person. Once she turned around and was just about to press the yellow button on the communicator, someone grabbed her from behind! One arm was around her waist, pinning both of her arms by her sides. The other arm was holding a sword, however around her neck, holding her in a head lock. Rei tried to struggle out of the holder's grasp but it only made her weak.  
  
"Who are you?!" It was a very demanding males voice, but Rei refused to answer. She'd rather die for the sake's of it, although she hoped that wouldn't be the answer to this situation. All she did was whimper. "Not talking are ye'? You do know that you are on royal grounds and could be headed for that?" Soon, other guards came rushing out and took it from there. "Take her to the dungeon and I'll make sure his highness knows of her presence!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(1) I had a reviewer saying that this confused her so just in case there are any other people confused at what just happened earlier in the fic well, Rei's communicator went off and Minako wouldn't shut up but Minako didn't know that Rei was on the communicator talking to Ami and Ami was talking back to Rei but I just didn't say what Ami was saying, just Rei's remarks. If you're still confused, just e-mail me. I'll be glad to re- inform you in a less confusingly way. ^=^  
  
AN: So I've decided to stop there. Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Just let me go and I promise I won't EVER come back or speak a word of this! And, you don't have to either! Just say I got lose or something!"  
  
Rei was being dragged to the dungeon room and was not going along in silence. For all she knew, this 'King' could be connected to Endymion. She just couldn't face him. And what about her friends? Rei was in trouble. She was on a planet she'd never been on before. She's so close to have her life sentence to death. Damn the Princess Selenity! Why did she always have to act as such nonsense? No, Rei couldn't blame it all on Selene. The only reason Minako and she were separated is because she wasn't concentrating, like she should've been doing. Instead, she was too busy thinking about what was said between hers and Minako's conversation before the alert.  
  
"How did you get past the gates anyways?" There was silence. "Oh, so now you won't speak? Just a second ago you wouldn't shut up." Just then, he opened a broad, heavy metal door. "This is where you'll stay until his majesty decides what to do with you. And by the way, that gown looks rather," He lick is lips slowly taking a longer glance at Rei's gown. "craving."  
  
"Pervert." She spat.  
  
He ignored her comment, and shoved Rei forcefully into the small dark room behind it and shut it back swiftly. Rei was slid across the small room and ran straight back to the door pounding on it constantly and yelled. She felt her hand around the middle left and right side of the door, searching for some kind of door-knob There was no door knob however, just a somewhat big key hole. It was dark, and nothing but a small room with concrete, filthy ground and cob webs hovering in corners and above.  
  
After the last few bangs and pleading, she shut her eyes stiff, curved around, and began to descend down on the door. She crouched up into a ball, resting her chin on her knees. What mess she was in. She began to sniff back the tears coming to her eyes and wiped away what was spilled onto her cheeks. She told herself not to just mope, and move away from the door quickly before something awful could happen with her and the door, if it there was ever to be any connection.  
  
Her head suddenly shot up! Her transformation stick and communicator! Where could it be? She was now in progress and felt around her gown for the two missing items. She must of left her transformation stick at her home but she 'did' bring her communicator; but where was it? She thought back at what might have happened, lets see. She remembered just a while ago, when she pulled it out right before she got captured by that damn man and. crap. It must have slipped through her hands when one of the guards took a hold of her by surprise.  
  
Speaking to no one in particular, she yelled out irrational things. "Crap! Freakin' crap, crap! Why me? Why the hell did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't this have happened to Selenity? She's been here, what, numerous of times?! ARGH!!!" She was speaking out her mind more and more and finally calmed a little bit. "No Rei. It's no one's blunder but yours. You shouldn't craved such horrible things for the Princess Selenity. Next to Minako, Selenity is one understands you, she's one of your best friend's. Soon, everything will be fine.. Hopefully." At that moment, she fell sound asleep, resting her head on top of her crossed arms that were being supported by her knees. Suddenly, a tear rolled down Rei's cheek, dropping to the dusty ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
While she was in slumber, the prince was outside questioning the guard who captured the young lady previously in the evening.  
  
"So, you had just seen her roaming around, and, you didn't even ask her why she was here wondering about without notice?" The prince was thoroughly mystified! Firstly, how did this mistress appear on his turf and not be spotted by any of his guards? Secondly, what would she be doing on royal grounds un-expectantly?  
  
"Oh, of coarse not your highness! I did question her quite a few questions, but she stayed soundless." The other male said quickly.  
  
"Okay, there's no one around so you don't have to worry about any sort formalities man. You are in the same state of being as I am in royalty."  
  
"Okay well, you are in a way of containing more significance than I myself do."  
  
"Oh, really? How's that so?" The young prince questioned confusingly while staring at something gleaming on the pure cut lawn.  
  
"Are you not one of Endymion's generals of his court?"  
  
"Yeah, second in command if that's in the least any good." Taking his last glance at whatever was so shiny in his grass, he turned his attention back to his friend.  
  
"It's magnificent! Right next to first. You know, I once tried that out at your age, but I wasn't a 'preferred' one to protect the young prince." Although he hated to admit it, he graved in anger inside.  
  
"I'm sensing antagonism my dear friend. Care to tell?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, it's just, I'm now beginning to remember something." He lied.  
  
"Speaking of remembrance, do you hold any schedule of meeting the dear princess you engaged yourself to years ago?" Jadeite said, turning his attention once again to the shining object. He ran a hand through his blonde locks of hair, staring in confusion.  
  
"Actually, I'll have to check up on that. You know, I've only seen a picture of her. She's quite lovely and extremely exquisite. I never actually exchanged words or anything with her. But of what her father tells me, she seems as an exceedingly independent woman. Her father told me that she never gave a man a chance of love. And your highness may I ask, what you are staring at?"  
  
Jadeite snapped his head to his companion, who had a mused look upon his face. "N-nothing, nothing important that is. Look, it's getting late, you look exhausted. Maybe you should go on to sleep."  
  
"I actually am feeling rather bushed. How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just going to roam just about for a while."  
  
"G'night your highness. Don't stay out to late." With that, he walked away to the castle. Once he was out of sight, the prince wandered over to what was glistening in lawn.  
  
"What is this?" He mused to himself as he picked up the object. Then his eyes merely widened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Morning.  
  
There was a loud yawn that came from Rei as she stretched out her arms.  
  
"Morning Sailor Mars." Rei jolted right up with her eyes wide open.  
  
Rei let out a big gasp and clutched a hand to her chest.  
  
"That is your name right am I right? Or your secret identity for that matter." Seeing Rei's confused face made him sigh in exhausted. This woman better not become a burden to him. "It says so right here," He pointed to the printed name on her lost communicator. "and I found it right in the spot that you were supposedly wondering around at and then caught doing so." There was no response. "I'm Prince Jadeite. Second in command of Prince Endymion's generals. Now to ask you a few questions. What is your proper name and why is 'Sailor Mars' roving around on one of the royal grounds on Earth?"  
  
What was she to say? He knew that she was Sailor Mars and he didn't seem stupid. Though she just found out that he was a prince and not a king. Not holding much power as a king but, he was still royalty no matter what position. She was trapped. And what more? If she didn't say something, she could be turned in to the Prince Endymion himself, which isn't at all a good thing. It could start war first thing. The most hopeful thing she could do is trust this man with her complaint and hope that he goes with it in understanding.  
  
"I was told that you settled in silence, but, if it's just some misunderstanding we need to work this out now, before I let this get any further to Prince Endymion. It's now or never." For some strange reason, Rei told herself that this man could be trusted. But how? She just met him a minute ago. What the hell was she thinking? Then again, if she didn't say anything, good bye planetary peace. "I'm not going to stand for this." Once the prince admitted this, he sighed heavily standing up and reached for his keys buried in his pocket.  
  
"Wait. Does any other person, besides you, know of my secret identity?"  
  
"Nope, just me." Rei took a big sigh. She was ready to tell, but not a whole lot; just her identity and a simple complaint.  
  
"My name is Rei, Princess of Mars and I wasn't supposed to be here I know. It's only that, my princess, Princess Selenity seems to have snuck off with your prince, Prince Endymion, again. At that moment, my friend and I came to Earth to search for her and take her back to the moon where she belongs. During our transport, I wasn't concentrating as I was to do. So Mi-," She paused for a second and then continued. "my 'friend' and I got separated and this was my first time accompanying the planet Earth. Next thing I knew, I was on your 'regal' grounds and seized, brought to this room, slept, woke-up and now seeing you right in-front of me."  
  
All Jadeite could do was massage his neck and utter air. He had a rather amused look.  
  
"But please," Rei spoke up. "don't say a word of this to anyone. It would ruin the so little peace the Moon has with Earth. If you do however say anything, we could expect war and I don't want that because of this dim-witted misunderstanding."  
  
"No princess, I do not intend on going in war for such a ridiculous misunderstanding. The secret is safe with me." Rei sighed in happiness. "However." Happiness gone. "How do you plan on returning back to Mars or the Moon?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping that you could transport me there." Rei replied hopefully  
  
"But how? You could get caught easily." He said.  
  
"You could be my transport." She simply said.  
  
"But, the Transportation Room is on the other side of this castle. How could you not get caught?" Rei had a wicked smile upon her face. Next thing Jadeite knew, there was an unconscious guard in Rei's little dungeon, half-naked.  
  
"I can't believe what you just did." Jadeite must have repeated this phrase a couple of times.  
  
"And you've admitted that how many times? Honestly your majesty, I expect better from you. Although, I do believe you were in on this too. You are however, the one who exerted a draw on him here and knocked him upside the head until he fell unconscious."  
  
"But it was your idea!"  
  
"Right, and you followed it." Rei said finishing off her new ensemble that Jadeite's guard once wore. "What do you think?"  
  
"What am I suppose to say princess?"  
  
"Uh, gee I dunno. You look nice? And don't call me princess. I think the guards would get weird out by seeing me as a man and yet being addressed as a woman and a 'princess' for that matter." Jadeite laughed at this princess' sense of humor. She looked quite lovely and with the most stunning eyes he'd ever gazed into. They were purple, well, more like violet.  
  
"You look nice," It was said and Rei smiled at the compliment even though she told him to say that. "for a man that is." He laughed once again seeing her smile turn into a frown so suddenly and then seeing her once stunning eyes, burn with fury.  
  
"That's. Not. Funny." She said sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was only kidding." Jadeite had his hands up in defense.  
  
"Apology NOT accepted." Rei said walking out of the door throwing her helmet on.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me! Come on, you can't be serious."  
  
"Which way is the Transportation Room?"  
  
"A longs ways. Mind if I escort you?"  
  
"Oh you little badger. Why must take interest in me so suddenly?"  
  
'Badger?' Jadeite laughed once again. This was a princess and he's a prince. It was odd how he was exchanging such un-formal talks. He only did this with the presence of his four best friends and that was only when they were alone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Once they reached the transportation room, Rei twirled around to meet Jadeite with a glamorous grin, although hidden by her helmet. She took off her helmet covering her head and stared at Jadeite eye to eye. His eyes were filled with so much comfort. He wasn't like any other male she'd met. Rei gave him a hug and Jadeite was somewhat startled but eventually, returned the embrace.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping me go through with this and understanding. It meant a lot to me. I don't know how I ever could repay you." Said Rei, releasing the embrace.  
  
"Well, you could lay a kiss right there." Jadeite said playfully pointing to the left part of his cheek. He was kind of surprised at his remark and giggled at it. Rei only shook her head in a playful disappointment sort of way.  
  
"Jadeite, Jadeite, Jadeite. What am I going to do with you?" After that, Rei gave him a peck on his cheek. A satisfied grin grew on Jadeite's face as Rei stepped onto the transportation device.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready."  
  
"Yes, of course. Let's see here." Jadeite started to fiddle with the button's as Rei stared at him gratefully. He was a quite handsom and charming man. More of a friend now. Part of her wished that she didn't have to leave, but she had to. She had to get back to Mars before something terrible happens. "Just about done here.there." Jadeite moved his head towards Rei's gaze and smirked. Rei broke the gaze hesitantly.  
  
"Uh, y-yes of-of course. I'm ready."  
  
"Just say where you want to go; 'concentrate' real hard and you're there." Jadeite said sadly.  
  
"Okay, here it goes." Rei sighed heavily. ":Please, take me back to my bed chamber in Ma-"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Jadeite, I need to get home." Rei frustrated. "I need to get out of here before someone comes bursting through the door and-"  
  
"I know, I know. I just wanted to give you something to remember me by." Jadeite reached into his pocket and brought out what appeared to be a golden heart locket with a ruby in the middle. "It's a locket. It was my mothers and I want to give it to you. There isn't a picture or anything in it it's just.yeah."  
  
"It's lovely, but I really think you should give it to someone who's really important to you."  
  
"Even though we've just met, you are kind of a truly important person in my life now." Rei was surprised at his remark.  
  
"I'm thankful for that and our new friendship and all but- I just can't take something this extraordinary from you."  
  
"You're right, it's special to me and so are you. I want you to remember me."  
  
"But I will remember you no matter what."  
  
"Just take the locket." Said Jadeite handing the locket to her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Take it."  
  
"No. I won't take it. I don't deserve it."  
  
"Damn you're stubborn." Jadeite muttered. "You're right, you don't deserve it. I couldn't let someone like you keep a hold of it."  
  
"UGH! What do you mean someone like me?! I can keep hold of something just as valuable as this locket. Here, give me that." Rei took the locket from Jadeite's hand and placed it around her neck. Then she looked up to Jadeite's now satisfied face features and sighed. "Well here," Rei took out one of her star earrings and placed it in Jadeites bare hand. "It's not my mothers, it's mine. May you remember me always and we remember our stubbornness forever; cause I did hear that mutter just a second ago. Now I must leave. So long."  
  
"So long young princess."  
  
"Actually I'm 19 so I'm not that young." Jadeite laughed yet again.  
  
"Well bye my much 'elder' princess and never forget me for I will never forget you."  
  
Rei smiled and with a wave of farewell and the right words of concentration, Raye was gone at that very second and left Jadeite gazing at the spot where the beauty once stood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My room!" Rei rejoiced happily not that she was now in her room and as happy as ever. She looked over to where she'd left her transformation pen. "Watch out Rei. You're soon going to turn out like the Princess Selenity, careless and hardly ever concentrating." Rei told herself.  
  
Even though Rei joked about this quite often, she meant no harm. She knew Selene was not that bad, just annoying at times. Then again if it wasn't for Selene, Rei wouldn't have met a new friend, a handsome one indeed. Even if she just met him, she felt that there was more than just a fresh new friendship. She grasped the locket hanged around her neck that was given to her by the attractive prince and stared at the Ruby stone surrounded by the golden heart. In fact, she knew it was more than just friendship. She knew that there was something extra there. Something she couldn't quite bring to mind yet. Just... something.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Sorry if Rei seemed OOC. I have a reason for this! Hmm, who is that man Jadeite was talking to? He sounded 'important.' Okay readers! I confused myself reading this chapter, I made a few changes of words and I like this chapter better. Review please, thanks! You did however had the time to read it so might as well review it! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry the update took forever. Major writers block and lack of sleep -_- This is my favorite fic that I wrote yet. It's my very own Disney Movie Fic. ^_^ Also, Jadeite lives in Capri, Italy. I wanted to do Venice -my favorite place in the world- but decided not to. *Dreams of being in Venice once again* such a nice place. ^_^ *sighs and begins to sing* Jadeite! Oh! I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I love you to love me. I'm beggin' you to beg me. Oh, Baby! Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see ya cryin'? *everyone begins to stare* Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see ya- *begins to notice stares* Oh like you can do better!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jadeite couldn't stop thinking about her. There was an image of her in his head; he was mesmerized by the princess Rei's pureness and beauty. He'd wondered if he would ever see her again. He really shouldn't be distressing himself about such ridiculous matters. But, he just couldn't prevent the thought of her! He didn't know what to do. He just went on, pacing back and forth in his bed chamber. He couldn't stop rubbing his temples for relief. He then plopped himself on his restful bed and starred at the ceiling.  
  
"Will I ever see her again? What will come of it if I do?" Jed sat up and let out a big sigh. "What is with you Jadeite? Cupid has struck you with an arrow; what is more, you can't seem to draw it out of yourself."  
  
Jadeite sighed and turned his head to his quite large balcony. As grin appeared on his face, he began to stroll towards and through the balcony's glass doors. Once he made his way towards the stone rail and rested his arms on the rail, he sighed. He then looked out beyond his land and to the starry night.  
  
That's one thing he loved about Capri, Italy. His land was facing the opened sea and skies, which meant he could gaze at it just from this balcony as long as he wanted to. It was so peaceful and it had the most beautiful image and motion you could ever imagine. The gentle wind blowing in a soft monotone, and the air smelt of an incredible scent he couldn't quite point out, but he loved it. The wind was in perfect activity and the temperature was precisely grand in the night. Fall was always his favorite season. [1]  
  
He then glanced through his sea-blue eyes up to the gleaming full moon. His highness, Prince Endymion, found love; would he ever be able to do the same?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There were two blonde's, hovering over the raven beauty. Giggling slightly and began to nudged the raven beauty on her arm. The girl just squirmed a little and after a few more nudge's the princess slapped the hurtful hands and dug her head under her sheets and pillow.  
  
"Oh Princess Rei," one of the blonde's chanted, "time to awake. You have some explaining about what happened previously last night. Like how our link to each other was at lost and how we came apart during the transportation to save little miss speculate over here."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?!" Shot the blonde with the odango hair style.  
  
"Oh, pipe down Selene! Someone may here you!" The other blonde whispered in a high tone.  
  
"Well, what about you?!" The odango questioned with irate.  
  
"The King knows I am here with Rei!"  
  
"So what if he does?! It doesn't mean-" The odango-haired woman was then cut off by a pillow, flying through her and her friends face.  
  
"Would you both shut up?!" Both blonde's turned to the raven girl in silence and full of questions; at lest Minako was. "Thank you!"  
  
"Rei what happened to you last night?" Minako questioned in motherly tone.  
  
"Who are you, my father?" You could tell Rei was annoyed. She was not a princess to wake with glee.  
  
"Be serious here Rei. I freaked out once I realized you weren't by my side after the transport to, you know where, and thought that I had lost you."  
  
Rei looked up into Minako's concerned blue-blue eyes. Such a considerate person. You just wanted to tell her everything! And you could without a care, as if knowing that whatever she say's, will come out right cause you knew that she was a capable, understanding person. Just then, the thought of Prince Jadeite cursed through her mind. He was one thing that she shouldn't and couldn't tell, especially in front of Selene.  
  
"Nothing happened, Minako." she answered. "Nothing at all. I guess I wasn't concentrating hard enough, or something, you know? Once I figured out the second you weren't with me, I transported back here, waiting to meet you here again in my chamber. It's in the past anyways, so let's just forget about it, okay?" Rei said softly, fiddling with parts of her long, long hair. She hoped they believed her story. Hoped the situation could be forgotten. Why would Minako think something had happened anyways? She's right here with her. Is she not? But, maybe that's not what Minako was concerned about.  
  
"Okay then. Subject over," Minako bent over the bed and gave Rei a warm hug and whispered in her ear, "until later." Minako let go of the embrace and starred a little longer at Rei. She knew there was something skeptical about Rei's short story; she wasn't brainless. She knew there were to be more facts and data to Rei's story. She just knew it as if it popped up to her face and yelled 'hello!' It might have been Selene. Yes, it was Selene. Rei doesn't want to say what she has to say in front of her moon princess.  
  
Rei stood up. "I need some air. Excuse me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Princess . . ."  
  
"Who's there?" No one but herself knew of this place. Who could this trespasser be? Where could he be? She turned her head, searching for the figure. She knew it was a male's voice and it was very manly indeed.  
  
"Don't be frightened young one."  
  
There was silence. Rei slowly moved her hand to the side and prepared to transform.  
  
"Didn't think you were the only one who knew of this place, did you?" The voice whispered huskily. "I come here often. I knew of this place for years, not many, but few. I've seen you occasionally here. My, my, you were, and still are, lovely."  
  
She heard a snap and twisted her head abruptly to the sudden sound of a stick breaking in two. She then noticed the shadowy figure began to approach slowly, taking it's time. That was her queue. She reached out for her transformation stick but couldn't find it. 'Great!' she thought sarcastically, 'This is really becoming a pain in the shin! This better not become a recent problem in my life.' She began to walk backwards slowly, preparing to run for it.  
  
"As I said, don't be frightened. I imply no harm, whatsoever."  
  
'Like I'm taking any chances!' she thought it would be better to not say anything else or wait for another response. She turned rapidly and headed for the palace! She ran as fast as she could. Her turns were sharp and her arms began to hurt dearly; using her arms to move branches out of her way, at a fast speed, were hurtful. She didn't bother to look back and just subsequently, her bottom was on the ground after running into something broad.  
  
She looked up absently to take a quick look of what she ran into. It was the same dark figure she encountered with earlier. She shot her foot out and lashed out the figure's left leg. There was a loud screech and Rei knew by the loud thump, she successfully knocked the figure down. With a satisfied grin, Rei was back on her feet and was once again on her way to the Martian palace.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Out of breathe. Lying on the grassy ground; trying to catch a breather or two. Could not move. That was the first time in a long time that she has moved ever so rapidly. It was worth it; that was all her mind could tell her, 'It was worth it.' What the hell could be happening to her now? First the earth incident, then forgetting to 'pack' certain items and now what more, a stalker?  
  
She sat up and over looked herself. Her long scarlet dress now was no more scarlet-long but grassy-green and ripped up to her knees. There were other rips at her sides and her right strap was torn off. Hair was messy and was covered up with a dreadful odor! She picked herself up and walked towards her 'secret' way to the palace, just on the other side, which led from the outside to a spiral stair case and then on to her bed chamber; only the royals knew of this.  
  
The first thing she'd done was head straight to the bathroom. Normally she would have had one her maids help her wash up but the last she wanted to do was answer Marcie's -her nosey maid- questions of her 'astounding' appearance. That woman.  
  
"Just what I needed." She sighed as she rested in her fairly large tub. "Hmmm," she began to wonder aloud, "I wonder where Minako and Selene have gone off to?" She shrugged the thought off and began to wash. Her pace was becoming slower and slower. Her eye-lids were closing little by little, and soon, still lying in the tub, she was fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[1] I really don't know what the temperature is like in Italy. I'm bad at History and Science (two worst subjects; I hate them!), so I wouldn't know what the temperatures would be like in Fall. Just bare with me and think of it as America's Fall like Europe's Fall, okay? I just know that Fall is my favorite season (Used to be summer. It changes back and forth like a yo-yo ^_^) because -in my opinion- of the winds peaceful activity and the perfect temperatures.  
  
Sorry this was so SHORT and BORING (except for the fact I added some creepy guy), but I need a good opening for the next chapter. The next chapter should be longer and reveal a few suspicions and maybe a little more romance; in other words, MORE INTERESTING. I'll just guarantee that the next chapter will be out in less than two weeks and it would be much longer and WAY more interesting. You readers read "As the Tears Fell," by MCRK, ne? Probably so, and because of that fic, I'm depressed. I love her fic so much. *tear* It brings all certain different types of tears. You know tears of sorrow, happiness, lovingness and SO many more. Oh yeah, ideas and suggestions are appreciated, thanks! 


End file.
